lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
I Worship His Shadow
"I Worship His Shadow" is the 1 episode of 1 season of the TV series "Lexx". Episode is the first of four made-for-TV movies for the mini-series, Tales from a Parallel Universe, which became the first season of Lexx. It relates the story of how the crew meet and come into possession of the Lexx. The episode aired on Apr 18, 1997 on the TV channel Сhannel Citytv in Canada. The script for the episode was written by Paul Donovan, Jeffrey Hirschfield, Lex Gigeroff. The director of the episode were Paul Donovan. __TOC__ Summary The reincarnation of The Divine Shadow is flawed. A series of events unfold, that cause the destruction of the Shadow's power and allow a group of accidental rebels to steal the most powerful weapon in the Universes, the Starship Lexx. Plot The episode opens with a climactic space battle between the Brunnen-G warriors and the forces of the Divine Order. Kai leads the squadron into battle against the Foreshadow, but their numbers are dwindling and the rest of his compatriots are easily taken out by the Foreshadow's Ephemeral Waves. Kai watches in horror as his home planet, Brunnis-2 is destroyed by several the Divine Order's bombardment, and he charges his Insectoid fighter into the bridge of the Foreshadow, destroying his fighter and injuring himself. Kai is met by His Divine Shadow, who commends Kai's bravery but ends his mortal life by stabbing him in the heart, he then orders Kai's corpse to be taken to the Bio-Scholars for reanimation. 2008 years later Security Guard Class-4 Stanley Tweedle is given a rude awakening by the Cluster's automated computer system informing him that another wake up call will result in 7 demerits on top of an already stacked 991 demerits, Stan begrudgingly gets up and sets off for work. Meanwhile a prisoner transport cruises through space carrying a former unit of the wife bank Zev, a cannibal Giggerota, and a wanted heretic Thodin of the Ostral-B pair. The Prisoner Transport arrives at the Cluster and requests permission to be docked. Feeling somewhat authoritative of the moment, Stan requests the Authority Code from the officer whom admits she has forgotten it, and after a short argument the transport is given docking permissions by another officer and Stan is sent to the Corrections Center for acting out of order. At the same time, a restrained prisoner is being prepared by Divine Clerics, before a transfer is performed of the essence of His Divine Shadow into this new host body. under attack by the Foreshadow]] Later we see line of heretics pass through the gate, all of whom are tried by a holo Judge then and there, those found guilty (which includes everyone tried) are either sentenced for complete termination and are donated to the Protein Bank or as in Zev's case, sentenced to become a Love Slave for failing to perform her wifely duties and for humiliating her husband in the temple. Though Zev pleads for death, she is sent to the reprogramming chamber where the Lusticon operator (790) adjusts her settings. Thodin's private cage arrives before the holo trial only to be halted and sent to Cobalt Stadium for a public execution due to the special nature of his crimes. Stan learns from the Correction Center level 2 guard that since he has racked up so many demerits and a special notation (no doubt from the earlier security officer) he is required to donate three organs (usually an eye, kidney, and testicle). However, if Stan fails to adhere to Correction by closing time he will be automatically sentenced to complete termination (donated to the protein bank). After debating with himself for a while Stan finally decides that 1-3 organs is better than termination and runs back to the Correction Center only to miss closing time by a hair, a computerized voice accompanied by a wanted screen alert Stan that he is now a fugitive. Meanwhile the Divine Shadow meets with his Divine Predecessors to speak of the prophecy, he claims that he will destroy any and all planets that oppose him and informs them that the prophecy will not be fulfilled and has them escorted onto the Lexx, a biogenetically engineered super weapon. in Cobalt Stadium.]] Thodin is sentenced before a packed audience filled with proud nobles, however Thodin has a clever trump card and he sneezes out a bug bomb that flies into the Cluster's circuitry and detonates, messing up the holo trial and releasing Thodin from his cage. The detonation also causes the Cluster Lizards intended for the execution to escape, who go on a rampage throughout the Cluster. The lusticon process takes effect and Zev is transformed from a heavy-set homely girl to an attractive slender young woman, but also gets some Cluster Lizard DNA mixed in with her own in the process. She easily removes the restraints from the metal slab, and notices the mindwashing scanner lowering from the ceiling so she places 790 on the slab reprogramming him as a love slave. 790 awakens and proclaims that he will love Zev forever, she laughs and dropkicks him aside leaving him to explore more of the area. In the mortuary below the Cluster, the Divine Shadow awakens Kai from his sleep and orders him to prevent the Lexx from leaving the Cluster. Thodin escapes execution in Cobalt Stadium and frees his fellow heretics from execution, he reluctantly frees Giggerota despite his comrade's open disapproval. Thodin tosses the prying bar to Giggerota and tells her to free the other heretics to which she responds "Don't think so", before jumping down into the protein collection tunnel, leaving Thodin and his comrade to free the others on their own. Stan and Zev meet face-to-face, but introductions are cut short as a pair of Security Drones arrive to arrest both of them, the two are forced to flee into an elevator together along with 790 and arrive at the special projects area of the Cluster. The Divine Shadow acknowledges that the prophecy may be coming true, and apologizes to the Divine Predecessors before having his own brain extracted and having his human body filled with the Essence. Stan and Zev are greeted by Thodin and his men by gun point and Thodin reveals Stan's past as the Arch-Traitor responsible for the deaths of thousands of his compatriots, and 100 planets. Thodin decides to let Stan live and proceeds onto the Lexx before Kai arrives, killing one of the heretics with his grappling weapon. Sensing that he may not survive the ensuing battle, Thodin willingly passes the Lexx Key onto his comrade and seals Zev and Stan within the Lexx. Before they have time to explore, the heretic is eaten by a rogue Cluster Lizard and passes the Key onto Stanley. Both Stan and Zev agree that they need to reach the bridge and find a Moth, but Giggerota calls shotgun and pushes Zev out of the cockpit. Upon reaching the bridge of the Lexx, Zev orders Stan to the controls since he has the Key. Zev orders Stan to blow up the Cluster but the Lexx refuses since it is part of the Divine Order. Giggerota suggests that they go to the Frontier, and Stanley agrees ordering the Lexx to take them as far away from the Cluster as possible. Thodin is killed by Kai, who proceeds into the Lexx to prevent it from getting any further. Meanwhile his Divine Shadow informs the commanding officers of the Megashadow to destroy the Lexx if he does not return, since ending the prophecy is of the utmost concern. Kai arrives on the bridge of the Lexx and confronts Stanley, Zev, and Giggerota (the latter whom he plunges deep into the bowels of the Lexx). Kai dismisses them after hearing cries from the Divine Predecessors, he finds a loose Cluster Lizard devouring a Predecessor and immediately kills it. He hears a familiar voice and touches one of the brains and hears a song that sounds familiar "Yo Way Yo", the Brunnen-G fight song. Kai finds the Divine Predecessor who killed him 2000 years ago and after some dialog he disposes of the brain, gaining all of his memories back. he returns to the bridge and informs Stan and Zev that he has his memories back just as one of the incisors of the Megashadow pierce the Lexx, allowing passage for the Divine Shadow. The Divine Shadow orders Kai to destroy the heretics only to get a prompt refusal, and Kai states that the Divine Predecessors were right about the prophecy before returning to the predecessors. The Divine Shadow sprouts bat-like wings formed from his cape and takes chase after Kai to prevent him from harming his Predecessors. Zev decides that they need to help Kai, so both she and Stan board a Moth and fly up to where the Predecessors are kept and start smashing brains to distract the Divine Shadow who was busy killing Kai with Ephemeral Waves. Kai uses the free moment to strike the Divine Shadow in the head with his grappling weapon, killing him and sending the essence back to the Cluster. In an effort to escape, the Lexx passes through a Fractal Core, with the Megashadow still following behind. Stan orders the Lexx to destroy the Megashadow and it obliges (the fractal core wiped Lexx's initial programming and recognized Stan as the official captain), blowing it up into thousands of tiny pieces. Afterward Kai announces that they have entered the "Dark Zone", and that they (Zev and Stan) should perhaps find themselves a home, Zev disagrees saying that they are all in it together so they should all search for a home together. After placing Kai in a Cryochamber, Stan, Zev, and 790 ponder if they will find a home and what their next destination will be. Characters *Main characters **Stanley Tweedle **Kai **Xev **790 **Giggerota **Mantrid * All characters ::See Category: Characters Production ::See First season See also * IMDb I Worship His Shadow * English transcript I Worship His Shadow (transcript) * Images from episode I Worship His Shadow/images * Episode review on Lexxplorations Gallery * Add images and descriptions: iwhs001.jpg|Cover of episode «I Worship His Shadow» I Worship His Shadow 002.jpg|Image from episode I Worship His Shadow I Worship His Shadow 003.jpg|Image from episode I Worship His Shadow Category:Episodes